


mansuetude

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Series: Word a Day [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Reincarnation, ninja aren't nice people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: mansuetude: meekness, tamenessBecause Tobirama had never been known for his mansuetude, rather the opposite, in fact, he set a fire in the kitchen and made sure that the older relatives couldn't escape their bedroom.





	mansuetude

The Boy realized that he had once been a man name Senju Tobirama during the year he turned four. Of course, he had no way of knowing he was four, as his relatives had never told him, but Tobirama's experience with children was enough for him to make a fairly accurate guess. 

Reincarnation was a bit strange. He had always been Tobirama, so that had colored his actions, even if the Boy never realized it. Maybe that was why his strange, civilian relatives seemed to hate him so much as to lock him up in a cupboard underneath the stairs at night. People had always been a bit wary of Tobirama, even before he became Hokage, so it would make sense. Also, it might explain why the relatives - because the Boy has decided to refuse to acknowledge them as _his_ \- haven't told him his name, as demons don't have names.

Still, if they think he'd been possessed by a demon then they were much more idiotic than all of Tobirama's previous interactions with civilians have led him to believe about their intelligence levels, and so he decided that he would just be known as Tobirama from now on. At four years old in his past life, Tobirama had already been training for the battlefield, so he didn't even need to rely on the relatives.

And so, two hours after the Boy remembered his past life, he was ready to leave the Dursley household. Because Tobirama had never been known for his mansuetude, rather the opposite, in fact, he set a fire in the kitchen and made sure that the older relatives couldn't escape their bedroom. He dragged the unconscious form of his younger relative behind him because Tobirama wasn't a child killer and four years old was young enough for battle-napping.

Some careful exploration of Tobirama's new world while the younger relative - he refused to use the name Dudley because it was awful - adjusted to their new circumstances revealed that there were no shinobi. There were barely any chakra users at all, and those that could were hidden away from the rest of the world. In the meantime, the civilians had advanced science and technology forward in great leaps and bounds. Younger relative complained at first when Tobirama began dragging him to the library under a henge, but once he learned how to read he discovered that he really liked adventure books. So, while Tobirama explored the secrets of science, younger relative would read his stories.

"My name's gonna be Peter," younger relative said one day, after Tobirama showed him the basics of using a kunai.

"What's that from?" he asked.

The newly named Peter began to tell him about the stories about a land called Narnia and how the one he'd named himself after was the High King there and the most magnificent and brave of the characters in the whole book.

Tobirama made noises to indicate interest at appropriate intervals, well used to dealing with exuberant children. Peter’s parents had been pathetic examples of humanity, and Tobirama was determined to do better with his new charge, even if that meant training him to be a shinobi in a civilian world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rambly and I don't really know where I was going with it. Tobirama!Harry kidnaps Dudley and decides that he's gonna be a better parent I guess????


End file.
